Many industries rely on forms as a device for tracking the initiation, execution and closing of a transaction. The form serves as a record of the parties involved and the type business transacted, e.g., products sold or services provided, and the monetary cost of the transaction. This is particularly true in the medical services industry where most patients seen by a medical provider are insured through one or more insurance providers each of which requires that any request for reimbursement of a medical expense be submitted on an insurance provider-approved claim form. These claim forms are most often provided in the form of a PDF (portable document format) requiring a user of the form to use ADOBE ACROBAT® (available from Adobe Systems, Inc. of San Jose, Calif.) for manual data entry. However, the use of PDF forms limits the efficiencies that could be obtained through a Web-based system capable of using a database for auto-population of data fields within Web-based forms.